I'm Coming Home
by Luckysee12
Summary: Request from Emi Izumi. Oneshot ChinaxReader There had never been a time in your life that you could remember when Yao wasn't your friend. He was always there. He stood by your side, and you seemed incomplete without each other. He wouldn't leave. Right?


There had never been a time in your life that you could remember when Yao wasn't your friend. He was always there. He stood by your side, and you seemed incomplete without each other, like yin and yang, neither of you unbalancing the other.

You always were together, like the sun and moon. You went through your lives together, and it was impossible for you to imagine being without Yao. It wasn't possible. Yao would always be there for you. He wouldn't just leave. Right?

'Yao! Please don't leave!'

'I have to. I told you I'd do this. I need to go, [name].'

'But Yao-'

'Here. Keep this.' He slipped a ring on your finger. 'As soon as I come back, I'm going to marry you.' He showed you his ring, and smiled. He leaned down and kissed you. 'I love you.' Then he left.

Yao gave you a faint smile as he left. He was going to fight in the war. He was leaving. You collapsed and cried. He may never come back. He just left, so easily. Did you mean nothing to him? You couldn't see, you were blinded by your tears.

'Let's go [name].' Mei put her hand on your shoulder, and gently led you away. 'It's ok [name], he will come back.' Kiku tried to comfort you. They lead you to your home, and put you in bed. You cried yourself to sleep.

The next morning you woke and you started crying again. You sat up in your bed, leaning against the wall. You stayed there for god knows how long, crying. You weren't even sobbing. Tears just slipped out of your eyes, you were like a shell, and your soul was gone.

Mei came to visit you and as soon as she saw you, she held you and let you cry. 'It will all come together in the end.' She told you. 'You need to pull yourself together [name]. Would you want Yao to see you like this?' 'No...' That was the first word you said since Yao left.

After Yao had left you had went on with your life. You still thought about him a lot, and you cried sometimes, but you were moving along. You were thinking about Yao when you received a letter. 'Please don't be MIA.' You thought. You opened the letter, and looked inside. It was a ring- Yao's ring. 'Does this mean…' You're eyes teared up.

'No, he wouldn't be dead. He couldn't be, he's coming back, and he said he would. No, no, no, no, NO!' You called Mei. 'P-please Mei, I need you right now. Please…' You told her. 'I'll be there in a minute, ok?' You nodded even though she wouldn't be able to see you, 'Just hurry.'

Mei found you, the envelope clenched in your hand, curled up on the kitchen floor. '[Name], what happened? Is Yao…' she didn't even finish her sentence but you knew what she meant. You held up the ring. 'I don't know what to do, Mei. Is he…gone?' She looked at you and knew exactly how much you were hurting. 'Come here.' She held you, and sang a Chinese lullaby. After you fell asleep, she managed to put you in your bed, and tucked you in. 'All will come together in the end.'

_You ran. You didn't know where you were going, or where you were coming from, but you knew you were supposed to run. You ran through the oblivion in front of you, until you saw something. They looked like…wings? The wings were attached to someone you've known for a long time. It was Yao. You started to cry, and you ran into his arms. He held you and let you cry. You looked at him and asked. 'Are you dead?' Yao didn't answer, just kept smiling. 'Yao?' Yao started to fade. 'Yao? Yao? YAO!' He completely disappeared. And you were alone._

Mei wiped away your tears. 'No…Yao don't go…' you spoke in your sleep. Mei sat in the chair next to your bed and stayed there all night.

Mei woke up first, after hearing a noise at the front door. She went to open it and found something there that surprised her. '[NAME]! Wake up!' You shot awake and went to find Mei. She was in the doorway. Mei turned around to greet you, but you saw who was behind her. Yao. You ran into his arms. 'You're not dead!' He looked puzzled. 'Of course I'm not dead. I told you I'd come back.'


End file.
